


Dead or Just Dead

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [8]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, Guro, Multi, Rape, Shooting, Snuff, neck snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Leifang wanders into a bad neighbourhood - and becomes a fuckdoll for a group of gangsters.
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Dead or Just Dead

Having heard that Jann Lee has been sighted in one of the nearby gang-controlled districts, Leifang wasted no time charging in there. The thought of facing her idol once more excited her. 

Because of that excitement, the young martial artist failed to pay attention to her surroundings. If she did, she might have noticed a number of thugs following her - not unlike the ones her idol saved her from so many years ago. However, the girl’s reputation made them watch her from a distance, and without confronting her. Instead, once they’ve watched Leifang’s trained, yet enticing body move around their territory for long enough, one of them simply shoot a sleep dart at the girl. 

The projectile hit its mark, sinking right into the skin of her bare midriff. Once in, it released a very potent paralyzing agent - strong enough to take out even a strong, well-trained fighter like Leifang. She only saw the dart sticking out of her belly for a few moments before losing consciousness - and crumbling to the ground.

Upon seeing her fall, the men who took her out quickly pick the girl off the street - and carried her to one of their many hideouts. It was rare that such a beauty wandered into their territory - and they were not going to waste that opportunity. 

Tying the girl’s wrists together, as well as her ankles, with some very tight knots, they ensured that once she woke up, she wouldn’t be able to pose any problems. Then, the men happily got to work on her - their rough hands starting to explore the martial artist’s body. Feeling her breasts through her tight, white top, massaging her thighs through her yellow leggings. Her huge, bubbly ass also had been given a careful groping. Some even ran their hands down her toned belly - sensing the girl’s trained muscles underneath her skin.

After a few moments of doing just that, the men’s desire for the girl only intensified. The first step was to gain access to her privates - and they set out on that. Grabbing the bottom seams of her tank top, the gangsters were able to easily lift it, along with her bra - her breasts springing free in full size as the piece of clothing binding them down was removed. Same went for her leggings - pulled down to the level of her knees as the belt buckle the girl had was removed.

With her tits exposed to the air, the men began to feel them up again - Leifang’s body writhing on the floor unconsciously at the sexual stimulation. Her thin, white panties have simply been ripped off - giving her captors a clear view of her tight anus and her open pussy. Their hungry fingers went towards these orifices right away - to more squirms and even some quiet moans from the martial artist.

But just violating the girl with their fingers was only able to keep the gangsters satisfied for so long. Before long, they had their cocks out - one of them readily thrusting straight into Leifang’s open cunt. The girl jumped up a little at the penetration, but still haven’t woken up - her inner walls instinctively clenching around the cock speared into them. The men’s earlier touch caused her pussy to leak a little of her come - just enough to provide lubrication for the cock buried within her. After a few initial moves back and forth, the man began to pick up the pace - taking the girl’s slit with more and more force.

In the meantime, another of the men straddled her chest - his dick sliding in between her breasts. Grasping them tightly, he pressed them around his shaft - making for a nice crevice for him to fuck. Going deep enough, his dick would rub against the inside of her top - but he didn’t mind, just going at it. Squeezing her breasts with his hands as he carried on was very entertaining - even if it was hard to judge her reactions to it with the way she was.

Yet another man approached Leifang’s face from the side. Pulling on her chin, he was able to open it - all while staring into the girl’s blank eyes. Pushing into her mouth, he groaned as its wet, warm depths encompassed his cock. Her tongue moved reflexively in response to it, licking one side of his tool. Her licks became more rapid as he pushed it deeper inside her - finally lodging his dick firmly in her throat. Plugging it like that, he had cut off the girl’s breathing - and the tongue’s increased activity was a sign of that. Even unconscious, her brain was trying to remove whatever was interrupting the breathing - her throat clenching around the tip of his penis while her tongue tried desperately to remove it. However, it had no effect at all - in fact, the clenches only made the men feel better. The more and more alarmed gurgles emitting from her throat only made him and the rest of the men smile - liking the shift in hue of the girl’s face as the lack of oxygen lasted longer and longer.

That was what finally brought Leifang out of the drug-induced sleep. The burning sensation she could feel within her body was strong enough to wake her up - her consciousness hazily coming back to her. 

As she recovered, the black-haired girl was quite shocked by what she could feel being done to her body. There was something warm and thick in her mouth, and her pussy, too… Not to mention her breasts being treated very roughly too. As her vision returned, and she was greeted with the sight of a gangster’s belly, she understood that those were cocks - fury dwelling up within her at the realization. How did these dogs dare to take advantage of her like this? She struggled harder on the ground as she woke up, but with three men holding her down, and tied up as she was, she had no chance of breaking out.

It didn’t take her too long to accept that - but the martial artist also realized there was still a way for her to fight back. Leifang clamped down with her mouth, bringing her teeth into the base of the gangster’s shaft - deep enough to cause him some serious pain. She made sure not to bite too deeply, though - aware that if she bit it off, it’d stay embedded within her neck and keep choking her. Like this, her actions had the desired effect - for the man pulled out, Leifang hungrily sucking air in through her now-unrestricted windpipe.

“The cunt bit me!” 

The man called out while pulling his dick out - his cum squirting from the tip all over Leifangs face as her bite pushed him over the edge. His hand was grasping his dick tightly as he angrily looked down at the girl - wishing that the pain within his cock would stop. The others just laughed at the man’s misfortune, only annoying him even more. Ah, the bitch was going to pay for this! 

Now, the others were wary of putting their dicks close to their captive’s mouth - and by doing so, letting Leifang speak.

“This is unforgivable! How dare you do this to me!” 

Leifang called out to the men who just laughed at her voice - the girl’s anger only growing stronger. They disrespected her this much… In a single battle, she’d be able to take on any of them. Hell, even if they all swarmed her with her able to fight she’d fight them off! To take her down with a dishonorable tactic like this… Ah, it really made her blood boil! The only one who was ever allowed to beat her was Jann Lee! How could these lowlives have done this? And ever worse… What would her idol think if he saw her like this? And how was she ever going to face him now?

“The moment you let me out, I’m going to beat you all up!” 

Just giving the men a rough beating and then turning them in to the officials should be enough payback for this, and for her to be able to hold her head high. However, as Leifang took a look around the dark hideout she was in, she began to doubt if that was going to happen. The markings on the walls made it clear that she had been taken in by no mere thugs, but rather an organized gang. On one hand, it only made her want to bring them down even more… But there was a possibility lingering in her mind - what if they weren’t going to let her go?

As Leifang wondered that, her insides revolted - her body twisting with disgust as she felt the gangster’s hot semen shoot straight into her uterus. It was over… The man had claimed her, he had marked her with his seed… 

Leifang began shaking, both with disgust and in disbelief. W-what if she got pregnant like this? The second cumshot splattering all over her upper chest and into her top didn’t feel nearly as bad, but the humiliation that her breasts have been used as a masturbatory tool was still there.

“N-No! Get off me!” 

She called out as the man backed away, his cum dripping from the tip of his dick as well as out of her pussy, and another one replaced him straight away - sheathing his erection all the way in in one thrust. Her legs instinctively kicked out as he went in, striking at the air around them in a fruitless effort to get him off - but he just grabbed her by her hips and pulled himself even deeper in. Another man straddled her chest too - his erection sliding into the valley of her tits as well - his fingers roughly tugging on her swollen nipples while making her breasts hug his cock.

What surprised her, though, was another man approaching her head once more. She looked up at him curiously - did he also want to be bitten? Her heart began beating faster as she spotted what the man was holding in his hand. It was a gun! What was he going to do to her with it? Her fear clearly showed on her face, which had not avoided tha man’s attention.

“Now, be a good whore and suck my dick! If you don’t…” 

The man didn’t finish, but the way he cocked his gun at her made it clear what was going to happen to her. Still, Leifang didn’t want to give in. Sure, they might have captured her - but she wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of obeying their orders! Instead, she just slammed her lips shut - putting up a defiant look on her cum-covered face. However, that was the response the man expected - and in a way, was looking forward to. It’d be much more fun to make her break than if she just did it willingly from the start.

With one of his hands, the man reached for Leifang’s tied-up hands. Forcibly opening it up, he then shot straight through it - tearing a massive hole in the girl’s palm. 

The loud gunshot was followed right away by a powerful pained scream escaping from Leifang’s mouth - the girl staring at what remained of her hand with terror. It was only barely hanging in by her wrist - her fingers completely unresponsive, hanging limply from whatever still remained from her muscles and skin of her hand. She just couldn’t believe what had just happened! Like this, her entire life had been shattered… She was a martial artist, a fighter first and foremost - but how could she ever fight again if she’d never be able to use that hand again? How could she ever stand up to Jann Lee like this?

All it took was a single shot, and Leifang’s spirit had been shattered. Tears flowing out of her eyes and the loud sobs - along with her opening her mouth and letting the man in when he moved his dick towards it - made it clear that the girl was not going to cause any trouble anymore. 

As his cock entered her mouth, Leifang pressed her lips against the it, and weakly tried to run her tongue alongside it. The man shoved it deeper and deeper in - the girl trying as she could to suck on it. Each time the man moved her hand filled her with terror that he was going to shoot her again - after all, she still had a second hand he could cripple, too! That led to her sucking on his cock harder whenever he moved - the man amazed at the fear-fueled eagerness the girl was showing.

Now that Leifang was going to listen to their commands, the other men began ordering her around, too. In just a few moments, Leifang had been told to put her lower body to work as well - and so the girl began to grind her hips against the man filling her up. And when he came, adding more semen to what was already inside her, the next gangster forced his way into her asshole - the girl’s rectum made to stretch out in a very painful way. It was her first time ever taking anyone there… And it hurt a lot. More tears began to flow out of her eyes as she felt it - but she did her best to please the men anyways. She didn’t want to suffer any more permanent damage… Throwing away her dignity in the process.

Following that, the men continued to rape the sobbing martial artist for some more time. Aside from fucking her pussy, ass and mouth, and making use of her tits, they’ve also put her hands to use. Forcing a cock through the gaping gunshot hole in her hand wasn’t easy, but it was very rewarding - especially forcing her slack, lifeless fingers to wrap around one’s shaft and feeling them twitch as the cock rubbed against her torn nerve endings. By comparison her other hand was nowhere near as interesting - even if Leifang was desperately trying to jerk the men off. 

***

After what seemed like an eternity to Leifang - but in reality was just a few hours - the group of gangsters was almost done with her. As the last of them pulled out, leaving the cum-covered girl exhausted, but finally no longer used to make them cum, Leifang almost began to believe they’d let her go now. 

However, that was not going to be the case. In truth, at that point one of the gang’s leaders have arrived at the hideout - and he was all too eager to make use of their new captive’s body, as well. Getting to Leifang, he flipped her over onto her belly - and then slid his cock straight into her cum-dripping slit.

That man had a certain way of treating the girls he’d fuck. He felt the best when cumming into a girl whose life was ending. Because of that, just having his dick inside Leifang was like a death sentence for the girl - this would be the last fuck she’d have while still in the world of living. 

Somehow, this man’s thrusts seemed more intense than any she had ever felt before to Leifang. She could sense that something was wrong… But she had a hard time telling, what it was. That feeling didn’t leave the the black-haired girl as the man’s hands grabbed on to her head - one by her forehead, and one by the back of it. W-what was going on? Why was he doing this?

As she wondered that, the man began to pull on her head. Each of his hands moved in the opposite direction, making her twist her head to the side. That was weird, but not too dangerous, right? Except the man didn’t stop when her neck twisted as much as it could. He just kept pulling at it - Leifang’s fear skyrocketing in an instant. 

“N-no, plea~!”  
Crunch! 

A loud crack signalled her spine breaking, the uppermost disks of it separated from the central ones, allowing her head to keep turning. Immediately, her body went limp underneath him - at least on the outside. On the inside, however, her pussy started clenching like crazy around his cock - a stream of piss also escaping her snatch and splashing into a pool on the ground below.

The man didn’t stop at just that, though. He kept twisting Leifang’s head around - all the way until she was looking at him. Staring into a dying girl’s eyes while using her pussy was just the greatest turn-on! 

The man watched Leifang’s face closely as more tears ran down it, as her mouth opened and closed with words that would never come out. Blood began to trickle from her nose as well as her eyes began to bulge in their sockets - some foam even making it past her cum-stained lips. Her eyes looked at him in pain, disbelief and confusion for a a few instants - before one of them rolled back up. The other one kept staring at him, intelligence fleeing from her gaze - until finally, it became blank as her tongue lulled out. 

The martial artist’s life ended, her lifelong goal of finally defeating her idol unfulfilled - the girl falling to the thugs so similar to the ones who Jann Lee had saved her from and prompted her entire life to go the way it did.

The dying clenches of Leifang’s cunt combined with the dying look on her face were enough to make the man cum - his seed shooting straight into the black-haired girl. He stared at her face - nothing on it remained of the great warrior the girl once was. Now, she had been reduced to the same fate as any other girl his subordinates would have stolen off the street - but he still knew, who she was. 

Precisely because of that knowledge, he decided that her corpse would not simply be thrown away. Instead, he would have her preserved, the girl’s dead body turned into a fucktoy - one that would never rot. Aside from the satisfaction that came with being able to bust load after load into what once was such a strong woman, there were other merits to keeping her. Her physical training had made her remarkably tight - placing the girl among the toys of his that would be most pleasurable to fuck.


End file.
